What's Right in Front of You
by Myfairlazy
Summary: Hello all! This is my first Fan Fic! I've been thinking about this one for awhile and finally decided to get it out there! Rating might change to M down the line. Right now it is T for language. Read and review. Thanks :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Helga POV_**

"I guess this will do." _I really should stop talking to myself. Whatever, this is a big day, I can't believe it's already senior year. _Helga was wearing a low cut pink v-neck top that showed off a little cleavage, light blue skinny jeans and ballet flats that matched the pink in her shirt. Her hair was down flowing past her chest, she had on her new locket that had a key clasp and she sported a tan from her summer spent in Hawaii where her father was opening a new franchise.

_*Buzz*_

"Ugh, why would someone be texting me this early?"

_A-_ Walk together? Missed you this summer :)

_Why'd we have to become best friends Freshman year. This is becoming pure torture. Honestly, how is he so dense? I've been in love with him for 15 years. _Helga typed back furiously. _One more year and I'll never have to see him again._

_H-_ Nothings changed football head. I've missed you two, but I think your girlfriend would rather you walk with her. Plus, I told Pheebs I would walk with her. Catch ya at lunch maybe.

_This is the year that I will disconnect from Arnold. It just isn't healthy. To be in love with someone who's had a girlfriend for 4 years, whose 'oh so perfect', and he's my best friend! He trusts me and I'm over here trying everything to win him over; I mean who am I kidding I can't compete with her. Time to go boy hunting. _

_*Buzz*_

_A-_ Oh…I guess so. See ya, Helga.

_Great, he probably knows I'm blowing him off._

"Helga dear! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"Yea yea Miriam. I'm coming already!"

Helga's mom had gone to rehab for 6 months when Helga was in 9th grade and ever since had become a much better mom. She still had her faults and was a bit ditzy, but she became truly aware of her daughters well being and existence. Helga's breakdown that had proceeded her mother being wheeled away after alcohol poisoning that year had been the cause of Helga and Arnold's connection.

**_Flashback - September, a little after midnight, in 9th grade_**

Helga watched her father get into the back of the ambulance. The rain pierced her skin and the whole world spun around her.

"Girl! Get in the back of this damn ambulance!"

"No way Bob! I'm done putting up with her shit. I won't watch her die. I-I won't! She choked these words out and bit her lip willing herself not to cry.

"Whatever! I'll deal with your bullshit later."

The ambulance sped off and Helga was left in the dark on the rainy curbside.

_Great. This is just fucking great. First, Arnold has his first date with Li-la and now my mother has finally drunk herself to 'almost' death. Honestly, I don't know why I'm so upset; it's not like either of these things are surprising. Both of the them were just years in the making and there was nothing for me to do but sit back and watch…like a train wreck. My life is a train wreck. _

By this point Helga had collapsed on her stoop, letting the rain come down to mix with the tears that she couldn't control anymore. Eventually she stopped caring and buried her head in her hands and let it out. The roar of thunder and the crashes of lightning drowning her desperate whimpers out. Suddenly the rain ceased to drench her, but the roar of the storm didn't stop.

"What the he-" Helga looked up annoyed that her pity party way being oddly interrupted. _Oh my god._

"Helga? Are you ok?" Arnold stood above her holding a blue umbrella.

"What's it to to you football head? What the hell are you even doing out here?"

"Oh, I was walking Lila home after our date. You look really upset Helga. You've been crying…what's wrong?"

Instead of walking away when he was greeted with silence he sat down on the wet stoop continuing to hold the umbrella over her head.

"Well, Helga if you're not going to talk to me at least let me make sure you go back into your house so you don't catch phenomena." Arnold said as he reached down, grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her toward the door. Helga didn't protest, she was too busy trying to make sense of the whole situation unfolding around her.

"Go get changed. I'll make hot tea." He said in a caring yet demanding voice.

"Arno-"

"Go." He said as he pushed her toward the stairwell

_What the hell. What in the world is going on. It's official my life is one big ball of crazy; I'm going to loose my mind and end up in an insane asylum. Miriam gets carted off to the hospital to have her stomach pumped and I'm being told by Arnold what to do and I'm actually listening! _

Helga changed into plaid PJ pants and a baggy gray t-shit and made her way back down stairs. She was greeted by Arnold sitting on her couch with two cups of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Helga grimaced at him out of instinct, but in reality this was everything she had ever wanted. She sat down stiffly on the couch next to Arnold.

"Helga, I know it might be the wrong time to say this, but I really need to get it off my chest. I'm sick of you."

Helga sucked in deep getting ready to cuss Arnold out. _Who does he think he is? _Unfortunately, Arnold had covered her mouth.

"No, don't talk yet. I'm sick of you being a bitch to me. I'm sick of the way you treat me. For some stupid reason Helga I care about you. I know this can't be because you're this terrible person you pretend to be. I want to believe that deep down you're nice and normal. Now you either tell me what's wrong and talk to me like a civil human being or you treat me like you normally do and I'll leave. This time I'll leave for good because this is your last chance to show me I'm right. Maybe you really are a bitch." Arnold sat back looking prepared for either outcome.

_Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? _Helga bit her lip willing herself not to be a bitch_. That's it Helga old girl don't be a bitch. Do you really want Arnold to walk out forever?_

"My mom got alcohol poisoning and was picked up in an ambulance moments before you walked up."

"What? How'd she get alcohol poisoning?"

"Ugh…she's an alcoholic, Arnold. This was bound to happen at some point. She should be fine."

"Helga…why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"What's the point? She's the only person who can choose to change her life Arnold. We all have decisions in our lives. Some decisions end up hurting up other people, but in reality we only care about the outcome for ourselves." _Like you dating Lila. _

"That's not true Helga. Not everyone is selfish. Some people make bad decisions because it's what feels safe and familiar to them. Your mom probably has issues that go far beyond the surface she just doesn't want to share them. It's not you Helga some people just need professional help."

"Always looking on the bright side Arnold." Helga said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Watch the attitude. We're finally getting somewhere."

Helga finally smiled at this comment. _What the hell? I might as well humor him a bit. Maybe I should grow up and start being nicer to him._

"Ah, I might start being a bit more civil, but I'll never be Mother Teresa football head."

"I'll take it." He said with a warm smile as he began to sip his tea.

They ended up talking till the rain stopped and Arnold headed home. Unfortunately, none of this changed the fact that him and Lila were dating.

**_End Flashback_**

Helga made her way out her front door and was met by Phoebe waiting at the bottom of the steps for her. Phoebe had embraced her beauty as she grew older. Her pin straight black hair fell just just past her shoulders, was parted on the side, and had a streak of red in it for flare. She was still petite, but still housed an hourglass figure that she dressed well with tastefully fitting clothes. Phoebe still remained the smartest in her class, but she now found time for fun and even had a boy in her sights.

"Hello Helga! Wow, you look great!"

_So a girl can't tweeze her eyebrows and go up a cup size without everyone noticing. Ugh. Summer had to be cruel to me._

"Thanks Pheebs. You look amazing as usual. Anything happen with tall hair boy?"

Phoebe replied with a blush.

"Not yet Helga. How's Arnold? Have you spoken to him since you've returned?"

"Yes. I'm done with him Pheebs. This time for good."

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes.

They continued to chat as they made their way to their first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 2 **

Arnold's POV

"Short man It's time for you to go to your first day of senior year…oh how I remember when I was your age…-" Arnold's grandpa called from below Arnold's room.

"I'm coming grandpa, I'm coming."

Arnold was too lost in thought to listen to his grandpa's ramble. _Why wouldn't Helga want to see me? She's my best friend, she barely spoken to me for 2 months and then she doesn't even want to walk to school with me. That's something we always do. We always walk to school together. Ugh, I shouldn't be this pissed off. _

_*buzz*_

_L-_ I'm oh so certain I'd love to walk to school with you :)

Arnold looked at the message from Lila and instead of responding threw his phone at his bed in frustration. _I swear if she says "oh so certain" one for freaking time I'm going to be sick. What wrong with me…I love Lila. I'm just mad at Helga, she's the one being difficult. _

Arnold looked in the mirror after he finished getting all his things together. Arnold had really changed over the years; he had developed a well-toned and muscular physique from playing basket ball and baseball, his hair didn't stick out as much anymore, he stood at almost 6 foot and his head was still football shaped, but well suited to his body. Right now he had on fitted dark wash jeans and a stripped t-shirt. Arnold had become extremely popular with all the girls at school, but he was too dense to notice and too nice to really care. Arnold hadn't been feeling like himself for the past few months and he couldn't place why.

"Arnold your little girlfriend is here!"

_Ugh, she's here already. Maybe I'm annoyed because she's been with me practically every second since I've be back from my trip with Gerald. "It's oh so hard to not see my oh so perfect boyfriend all the time!" she practically cooed every time I talked to her on the phone. I should be elated that the girl I've been infatuated with for so long is mine, but I guess there is such thing as too much of a good thing._

Arnold made his way down the stairs and saw Lila standing at the bottom looking up at him with her signature grin on. Lila had continued to grow more beautiful with age, but she was merely a conventional beauty. Her red hair stopped at her shoulders and fell in soft curls, she had stopped wearing it in braids in 8th grade. She wore light brown kakis, a green v-neck top with a white cami underneath, she wore chocolate brown Sperry's, and cocktail of makeup to complete her preppy ensemble. She stood at average hight at about 5 foot 4, with a slender figure that gave her the illusion of being taller, her chest was barely an A-cup and she never developed 'real' curves. She was petite and oh-so-sweet and that's what everyone found infatuating about her.

"Are you ready to go to school?" Lila chirped cheerfully.

"I guess so." Arnold managed a smile, but couldn't shake the annoyance that had been overtaking him for the past months.

"You seem to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed…is there something wrong Arnold?" Lila said this as they walked out the door and headed to school.

"I'm just tired is all and not prepared to give up summer just yet. I'm fine." _I can't let her know I'm annoyed. I don't want to upset her. Plus, it'll probably go away once we can't spend all our time together. _

"Oh, well if that's the case there is some I would really like to talk about with you Arnold. I know we've talked about it in the past, but you never seem to respond to me…"

_Oh no not this again. _

"Now Arnold, I know I told you to think about us…you know…becoming intimate. It is something I'm ready for and I think we're ready for. We have been together for almost four years now…"

**_Flashback - September of 9th grade - during Lila and Arnold's first date right before he saw Helga on the steps_**

_I can't believe I'm finally on a date with Lila! I'm the luckiest man on Earth!_

"…and then the farmer said that's the biggest chicken I've ever seen!" Lila had just finished one of her famous jokes.

"How do you always come up with the funniest jokes, Lila? You're so funny." Arnold laughed as he picked up his fork to eat some of his pasta he had order at Chez Paris.

"I'm oh so certain they just come to me! You're ever so sweet Arnold." Lila picked at her salad as she smiled warmly at Arnold.

"I'm really happy you agreed to come out with me tonight." _Ask her out…ask her out._

"You know Arnold I think I may be starting to like like you instead of just like you."

Arnold smiled at her awestruck by the fact that he might actually have a chance with her. _I've liked this girl on and off since 4th grade and now I might actually have a chance to call her mine._

They finished they're dinner, ordered desert and continued talking and laughing throughout the evening. Once they got their check Arnold offered to walk Lila home which she eagerly accepted.

_Okay we're almost to her house I just need to ask her out already…time to get this over with_. Arnold took in a deep breath before saying the five words that would change the next 4 years of his life completely.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He spat out barely coherent.

At first Lila looked shocked, but that look soon turned into excitement as she squealed and grabbed Arnold's hand, "I'd would love to be Arnold. I'm oh so certain that would be the greatest!"

They walked hand in hand until they reached Lila's house.

"Well, goodnight Lila. I had a great ti-" Arnold was soon cut off by Lila's lips on his. It was a quick peck and then she backed away, giggled, and muttered a goodnight before going into her house. Those moments all went in slow motion for Arnold.

_Where was the spark…? It just felt like lips. I don't know how to describe it, but it wasn't what I was expecting when I kissed Lila. I guess that was my first 'real' kiss as a grown boy, but something felt weird. The only other person I've ever kissed is Helga and I definitely felt something…different than that. Maybe that's what a normal kiss feels like. It has to be because Lila's my dream girl. I was probably just shocked._

**_End Flashback _**

As Lila continued to talk, Arnold drifted off into thought. _I can't believe she's bringing to this up again. How many times do I have to repeat myself to her, I'm not ready. Every person who knows I haven't slept with Lila, except for Helga, thinks I'm an idiot to not sleep with my 'hot' girlfriend. It just doesn't feel right to do that with her yet. I don't feel like we're connected on the level where being that close to someone is…special? I mean I'd love to have sex. I just feel like it wouldn't feel right with her, yet. I think as we get older our connection will grow and then I'll be ready…just not right now._

"Lila, I know I've always given you the same answer and that hasn't changed. I don't think that now is the time for us to get involved like that. With sex comes responsibility Lila..we need to be prepared for all the consequences that come with sex and I don't think we are. I'll let you know if that changes. You know I love you, but I'm not ready for that responsibility at…this time."

Arnold caught a slight glimpse of annoyance grace Lila's face before she faked and smile, "Oh Arnold, I'm oh-so-certain that that is fine with me."

"Great."

The two finished their walk to school in silence, both seemingly deep in thought. After about 5 minutes of walking like they arrived in front of Hillwood High School.

"Oh look there's Stinky! I haven't seen him since he went on his fishing trip two weeks ago! I'm going to go say hi!" Lila then scampered off toward Stinky. Lila and Stinky had been best friends since 7th grade when they had been partnered up on a science fair project and spent a lot of time getting to know one another. _Phew, now that Stinky's back I'll get some space from Lila and then my feelings can go back to normal. _

Arnold glanced around looking for Gerald so he could dump his recent annoyances about Lila and bitch about how Helga had ignored him for the past few months. Finally he spotted him. Gerald had morphed into a really good looking guy; he had cut his hair down short and wore sporty clothes that clung to his muscular physique, he was on the same sports teams as Arnold, and was just as popular with the ladies, but he obviously had his sights set on Phoebe. _Ugh, he's not alone he's talking to Phoebe and some blonde girl_. Arnold want to talk to Gerald alone._ Holy shit, is that Helga? _

Arnold took in the way Helga looked with complete shock. Arnold had always thought Helga was beautiful, but he was seriously thrown by how much she had changed over that summer. Helga's hadn't had a unibrow since 7th grade, but her eyebrows were still thick and messy, but now they were thinned causing he large blue eyes to pop. She wore very little makeup; some eyeliner and a little chap stick, but she didn't need anything else because he skin and eyelashes were flawless. Arnold took in the way her body had changed. She was curvy as ever, but her hips had widened a little as he butt was no longer flat and her boobs were noticeably larger. _They're probably four times the size of Lila's…maybe bigger_. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes and hair; her hair was as blonde and healthy looking as it had always been. _There is something seriously wrong with me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold!

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long to update! Midterms were killer and now I'm on spring break so there will be a few update this week :). I have added a new OC! Enjoy!

Helga POV

Helga stood next to Phoebe and Gerald as they chatted away attempting to include Helga, but they basically failed at it. Helga didn't care though, her mind and eyes had wandered to something had distracted her beyond coherency. She had spotted a tan blonde boy with his obnoxiously perky redhead girlfriend. _Wow, he really changed this summer...how did he get so tan and muscular and how does stupid Li-la just get prettier and prettier. _Helga attempted to cross her arms suddenly feeling self-conscious. _Another reason he would never want me...I have these boob things and Lila is small and petite everywhere. If that's what he's into then he'd never be into me. Oh god, I bet they even had sex this summer. Ew. That's what you get to ignoring him all summer stupid. Ugh._ It wasn't news to Helga that her and Lila were polar opposites, but right now it seemed to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Helga...Helga...HELGA!" Gerald screamed

"Cool it tall hair boy! Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

"Well, seeing as we tried to talk to you for like two minutes and you just kind of stood with this dumb look on your face…are you ok?"

"Shut up. I have things on my mind!"

"You seem to be staring at Lila and Arnold a lot…"

"I didn't even notice they were here."

"Whatever you say Helga…"

Helga and Gerald had grown closer when Phoebe and him began 'hanging out' more often. They were still mean to each other, but they had grown to actually enjoy one anothers company. Not that either of them would really admit it. Helga knew that someone who could make her best friend so happy must be a pretty great guy. Helga continued to watch the interactions between Arnold and Lila. _Is Arnold ok? He looks a little annoyed or something...why is Lila ditching him to go talk to Stinky anyway? He kinda look relieved...oh shit...he's looking over here. No, no, no...now he's walking this way. _

"Uh, guys...gotta go! I want to find my classes early!" Helga screamed as she sprinted off toward the doors of the school.

Helga made her way into the bathroom stopping in front of the mirror. _Get a grip old girl! You're Helga Freaking Pataki! You don't run from boys! Especially one's that are no longer worth your time and effort! Get over it. Move on._ She then slapped herself in the face for good measure. I got this. She gracefully made her way out of restroom and headed toward her AP Chemistry class where she figured she could spend some time writing before everyone piled in.

Helga sat in the classroom alone and had become immersed in her writing when the first person made their way into the room. Helga was slightly broken away from her writing as the figure paused seeming to be carefully choosing a seat. Unfortunately the figure chose the seat right next to her. _Seriously? What kind of person sits next to the only person in the room does this person have any-_

"Hi."

Now completely disrupted Helga jerk her face up with annoyance only to be met by bright blue eyes. _Oh my goodness._ The person who had so rudely interrupted her was a boy her age with shaggy chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, and a sparkling smile. _Who the hell is he?_

"Uh...Hi."

"I'm Dallas. I'm new around here...and you are?"

"Helga."

"You seem quiet Helga," He laughed and smile at her. _How are his eyes and smile sparkling at the same time._

"Well, Dallas. Seeing as you just met me I don't think you can really say that. Normally, people don't interrupt people who are obviously busy."

He responded to this with a chuckle as he started taking out his notebooks and putting them on his desk. "Ah, I see. You're funny. I think we should be friends."

"Well, aren't you forward…maybe you should tell me more about you before we become 'besties'."

"Well, I moved down here from New York over the summer. I moved here because my dad was an asshole and my mom finally decided to leave him. I'm an only child. I spend my free time running, writing, and helping my mom out at her job."

"Where does your mom work?"

"She's the director at the Animal Shelter in the city. I help with the animals and walk the dogs and stuff. Now tell me about you Helga."

_Oh my god. He writes and he save animals. I didn't know guys like this even existed. _

"There's not much to tell. I guess I kind of like writing. My dad owns Big Bobs Beepers and he's a bit of a dick. I have an obnoxiously annoying sister. I've lived here my entire life and I plan on getting as far away from here as possible when I go to college next year."

"Interesting. You know, whatever you're running away from probably isn't that bad."

_Who the hell does he think he is? Ugh, who cares he's cute._

"You should probably really get to know me before you make judgements like that."

"Challenge accepted. I guess we should hang out more. I'm eating lunch with you today."

They continued chatting as the classroom filled up. Arnold entered the room and took the open seat behind Helga; she was so into her conversation with Dallas that she didn't even notice.

"Hey Helga…" _Oh god, when did he get in here? _

"Oh, hi Arnold."

"We still on for lunch today?"

"Oh, Arnold. Sorry I can't. I'm having lunch with Dallas...Arnold meet Dallas." Helga motioned toward Dallas who gave Arnold a nod.

"Oh…" Arnold said as he nodded back at Dallas. Helga attempted to apologize, but was drowned out by the teacher entering the room and jumping into his lecture. Don't feel bad...he'd much rather have lunch with Lila anyway. _Plus, now I have Dallas._


End file.
